looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Daffy Duck
'''Daffy Sheldon Duck' is Bugs' best friend. Ego-maniacal, sassy, immature and unapologetically flawed, Daffy has been staying with his best friend, Bugs Bunny for five years, until he gets "back on his feet", which takes time to do so. Daffy is a very daft and dramatic character. He is the deuteragonist of The Looney Tunes Show franchise. Summary Daffy first appeared in the pilot episode, Best Friends, Daffy is watching a game show, when he sees the contestant win 1 million dollars. Wondering why he's never won anything and not wanting to "end up a bitter, jealous person", he determines he should be on a game show. Daffy sees an advertisement for the game show Besties, which tests the contestants knowledge of their best friend, and tries to convince Bugs that they should be on the show. Bugs expresses concerns that Daffy's self-absorption will prevent them from winning, but goes on the show anyway. Later, when Daffy and Bugs go onto Besties, Daffy gets the first question wrong, and causes Bugs to answer his question about Daffy's middle name incorrectly by changing his middle name to Armando on the spot, because it sounds cooler. Bugs determines the duo need a new strategy, so he tells Daffy to say the opposite of whatever he thinks the answer is. This results in Daffy answering the rest of the questions correctly, until the final question "What is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase?", to which Daffy answers "I don't do Mondays", causing them to lose and angering Bugs. After he spends the night in Bugs' car, Speedy tells Daffy that he needs to be a better friend to Bugs. Daffy takes the advice, but ends up going overboard. He takes Bugs on a cruise, starts regurgitating various details about Bugs's life, and does ridiculously nice things like celebrating 189 days till Bug's next birthday. All this does is make the rabbit even angrier. Later, after Daffy gives a disturbing toast to Bugs in the ship's dinning area, Bugs tells Daffy that he is acting more like a stalker than a friend, but also adds that he is still Daffy's best friend for reasons he doesn't really understand. At the end of the cruise, Bugs asks Daffy how he paid for everything. Daffy then reveals that he does know something about Bugs after all, his credit card number. December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs's birthday, but fails. 1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs's catchphrase is. Daffy is Trying Even Harder Than Ever.png|Daffy trying to be a better best friend. Happy 189 Days Until Your Birthday!.png|Daffy celebrating 189 days until Bugs's birthday. 1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side. Bugs Grabs Daffy.png|Bugs grabs Daffy's face to make Daffy stop saying his credit card number. In Members Only, Daffy tries to get into a members-only country club, but is denied entry. Daffy leaves and spies on the people inside and learns that someone's membership number is 16-73. He then uses the number to gain access to the club after the lady that turned him away is replaced at the front desk by another worker. When he first enters the club he states he has a new lucky number. He then hears a golfer shout "Fore!", which causes him to shout back "No dummy, 16-73!", the golfer then hits his ball which strikes Daffy in the head. Daffy later invites Bugs to the club and they play tennis. Daffy beats Bugs, but only because Bugs left the court to find out who was pelting him with tennis balls and Daffy continued to play and keep score after he left. Later on in the episode, Daffy is shown befriending elderly ladies, as he fills them in on the latest club gossip, while Lola mistakenly thinks Bugs has proposed to her. Daffy then tells a waitress to send a bottle of champagne to the newly engaged couple (not knowing it was Bugs and Lola). Later Daffy unknowingly ends up crashing Bugs's and Lola's wedding. When he learns Bugs is the groom he is offended that he wasn't asked to be the best man or even invited. After Lola leaves Bugs at the alter, Daffy orders Bugs some golf clubs to cheer him up and charges it to member 16-73. Lola's Dad recognizes it as his membership number, and he punches Daffy. Daffy is then forced to work as a bathroom attendant to repay the money he owes to Lola's father. Then Daffy blurts out "I hate the R-O-G-O, oh I hate this place!". 646 04.jpg|Daffy lies to Bugs about how he got into the club. Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and shake hands. Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the Country Club. In Jailbird and Jailbunny, Daffy is arrested for throwing a soda can down the Grand Canyon while on a trip with Bugs and Porky. Instead of paying the $50 fine, Daffy contests the charges and uses the hearing to accuse Porky and then Bugs of being the actual litterer. Bugs doesn’t respond well to the accusation and he and Daffy start fighting in the court room, which causes the judge to find them both contempt of court and send them to jail. Daffy doesn’t adjust well to life on the inside, so when he and Bugs escape after an altercation with another inmate, Daffy refuses to go back to prison and forces Bugs to live on the lam. Daffy and Bugs dye themselves blonde to change their appearance, find a motel to lay low at, and get jobs at a diner in the middle of nowhere, all while still being shackled together. When they run out of money for the motel, the duo end up staying on the roof of a rest stop bathroom. It soon starts raining and washes the dye off both Bugs and Daffy. Lighting then strikes and breaks the shackles binding them. Daffy thinks the lighting struck because he is a wizard and starts shouting as such. This grabs the attention of a nearby police officer, who arrests them both and sends them back to jail. They are released a year later and are picked up by Porky. Daffy, having learned nothing from the whole ordeal, threw a soda can out of Porky’s car window during the ride home, which gets Porky pulled over by a cop. Spitting Soda.png|Daffy spits soda on Bugs in the courtroom. Crusher Glares at Daffy.png|Daffy wishes he could stop talking. Daffy Litters Yet Again.png|Daffy litters again within minutes of being released from jail. In Fish and Visitors, Daffy is mowing the lawn, when he and Bugs notice Yosemite Sam putting up solar panels on his roof. When Bugs wants to ask Sam what he is doing, Daffy warns him not get involved in his neighbor’s business, but Bugs ignores him. After a storm renders Sam’s new solar panels useless and he loses power, he asks Bugs if he can use his microwave. Daffy once again tells Bugs to not get involved and is again ignored. Sam then starts returning repeatedly, until Bugs sarcastically asks him why he doesn’t just move in. Sam takes the question at face value and promptly moves in. Sam quickly wears out his welcome and Bugs asks Daffy to help get rid of their new roommate. Daffy comes up with several plans to get Sam to move out, including getting into a “fake” argument with Bugs, throwing a party in the middle of the night, and trying to convince Sam there is a ghost in the house. After all of his plans fail, Daffy finally tells Sam that he and Bugs want him to leave. As a sad Sam walks back home in the rain, Bugs determines it would be heartless to kick him out. He tells Sam he can come back, but the sun comes out and restores Sam’s power before he can, so he goes home instead. Bugs tells Daffy it was the right thing to let Sam stay with them, but when the storm returns he yells to Daffy to get inside. Episode44.png|Daffy gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam. Fish Visitors Grab 2.jpg|Daffy and Bugs with their new roommate. Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Daffy and Bugs try to convince Sam their house is haunted. In Monster Talent, Witch Lezah, wants a positive male role model to help Gossamer fit in and make friends, and after Daffy asserts that the only way to help a weirdo is with another weirdo’s expertise, he gets forced into the job as Gossamer’s new guide. After a few failed experiments to boost Gossamer’s social stature, Daffy decides the school's upcoming talent show is the perfect path to popularity. Episode52.png|Gossamer's not the only weirdo around here! Daffy's_3D_Glasses_Shattered.png|Daffy watching videos of his "painful" childhood. Daffy_Duck's_Ending_Scene.png|Daffy in the end credits. The-Looney-Tunes-Show-Season-2-Episode-14-Spread-Those-Wings-and-Fly.jpg Lt wp daffy2 800x600.jpg S3E13 (24).jpg Daffy made an appearance in Reunion, when he attended his highschool reunion. Bugs assisted him to be a popular guy, because he was the most popular guy at the high school when he was younger. In the end, it was revealed that Daffy was the doofus of the school, and Porky was the popular one. Daffy makes his seventh appearance in Casa de Calma, when he and Bugs to go to a luxurious resort. However, they constantly try to win over a beautiful woman at the resort, Starlett Johansson. In Devil Dog, Daffy must learn to cope with Bugs' new dog, which is actually a Tasmanian devil. Daffy makes a major appearance in The Foghorn Leghorn Story, when he stars in Foghorn Leghorn's The Foghorn Leghorn Story (movie), despite Carol's warnings. The movie is based on Foghorn's life journey to find the ancient Burmese Turtle. In the end, Daffy ruins the entire set, explaining why the movie only sold six tickets at the movie theater. In Eligible Bachelors, Daffy attends a bachelor's auction, against Porky's will. Eventually, Granny bids for him and he is forced to clean her cluttered attic. While cleaning, Granny tells him her story about when she was a spy in World War 2. In the end, the two become good friends. Personality Daffy is portrayed as a self-absorbed, yet secretly insecure duck and has ridiculous schemes that always make life more interesting and very complicated. He also is prone to jealousy and can come across as dim. When the next situation seems very obvious ''(e.g. He asked if Granny died or got caught by the Germans even though she is there currently telling her story in Eligible Bachelors) he either doesn't know what to say or answers the last thing that he should say. Daffy is also very extreme and ambitious whenever he plans his crazy schemes. Like Bugs, he is also short-tempered and gets irritated easily. He can also be very lazy and has others do the simplest tasks for him, including paying for the bill every time he goes out to eat with his friends. He is also shown to have a feminine side, as he uses a handbag as shown in "It's a Handbag", liked wearing high heels in "Spread those Wings and Fly", stated he was a pear shape and wore Tina's skirt saying it complimented his figure in "You've Got Hate Mail". He has even stated that he spends hours in a salon, looks at himself in the mirror, and prances around the house in a tiara in "Year of the Duck". As part of his self absorbed nature, he takes great pride in his appearance, believing he looks good and when he doesn't feel he looks perfect, he becomes distraught and easily touchy, as shown in "Bugs and Daffy get a Job" where Daffy got a job on his nose to get rid of a little bump, but it ended up making his face look worse as most of his beak was cut off, but he thought it looked "perfect" because his beak no longer had a bump and it took a punch in the face from Tina to get him to fix his face. He is also paranoid, believing the worse in others and jumping to conclusions, such as in "Newspaper Thief" when he accused the neighbors of stealing his newspaper when he didn't find it when in reality he forgot to fulfill a subscription for a new one and in "Muh-Muh-Muh Murder" when he thought Porky was a murderer when he happened to fit the description of the murderer. Daffy is a compulsive liar, lying is apparently one of his best skills as he's often able to fool, and con everyone he meets, even characters who are held as more intelligent than he is such as Tina. Daffy however often lets his lies get out of control, and even starts to believe them himself if left for too long. He is not above abusing or exploiting things in his favor, or at least trying to. He is manipulative enough to even trick Bugs into going allow with his plans, on occasion, and often shows a complete disregard for the rights of others. Though, this is more down to his own greed and stupidity than true malice. However, on a few occasions, he has shown that he cares for others as he willingly helped Porky over saving a truffle that was worth half a million dollars (though after he saved Porky he dove right in to get the truffle and learned it was just a worthless potato) and lied to Tina's father so he could prove he was good enough for her. This overall shows that he does have a compassionate side and does greatly care for his friends and family, despite rarely ever showing it Appearance & Attire Daffy (according to Bugs) is less than three and a half feet tall, and he apparently weighs less than five pounds as he couldn't lift a 4lb dumbbell which he described as "his own weight" in Working Duck. He has black feathers, an orange beak, orange legs, and a white ring around his neck, the ring was assumed to be part of his body until Rebel Without a Glove where it was revealed to actually be a pearl necklace. While discussing surgery to stop his snoring, he discovers that he has a small insignificant bump on his beak, however Daffy sees it as quite the opposite and goes to extreme measures to remove it. Although he later has the procedure reversed after some "encouragement" from Tina. Daffy does not wear clothes during his regular day to day activities *Although he has a large wardrobe which seemingly he wears none of*, but he has been seen wearing various uniforms for the few jobs that he has had, Including but not limited to a security guard uniform, a Suit for his very short lived CEO position at Enormocorp, and a golfing outfit *which he probably stole* for his visits to the Country club. Ironically while he never wears clothes at home, he always covers himself with a towel when leaving the shower. Daffy, unlike Bugs, rarely crossdresses. He did it once when he and Bugs attempted to scam the Movie Theatre. A second occasion he stole Tina's clothes trying to disguise himself as her, and finally in Spread Those Wings and Fly he dressed up for his job as a female flight attendant. Criminal Record Daffy has gotten into a lot of trouble with the law and would often pay the price. * In Jailbird and Jailbunny he littered on public property, by throwing a can in the Grand Canyon * In Members Only has sneaked into the Country club by using someone else's membership I.D. * DMV, Daffy was driving without a valid licence. * Off Duty Cop Daffy was arrested for impersonating a police officer. Relationships Bugs Bunny Daffy and Bugs appear to have a decent friendship, however, like any friendship, they can have conflicts at times. Tina Russo To be added. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (debut) *102. Members Only *103. Jailbird and Jailbunny *104. Fish and Visitors *105. Monster Talent *106. Reunion *107. Casa de Calma *108. Devil Dog *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *110. Eligible Bachelors *111. Peel of Fortune *112. Double Date *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *114. Newspaper Thief *115. Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *116. That's My Baby *117. Sunday Night Slice *118. DMV *119. Off Duty Cop *120. Working Duck *121. French Fries *122. Beauty School *123. The Float *124. The Shelf *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *126. Point Laser Point Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *204. Rebel Without a Glove *205. Semper Lie *206. Father Figures *207. Customer Service *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *212. Dear John *213. Daffy Duck Esquire *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly *215. The Black Widow *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *217. Gribbler's Quest *218. The Grand Old Duck of York *219. Ridiculous Journey *220. The Shell Game *221. Year of the Duck *222. Gossamer is Awesomer *223. Here Comes the Pig *224. Mr. Weiner *225. Best Friends Redux *226. Super Rabbit Trivia *Ironically, Daffy has unintentionally constructed a very impressive occupational experience list, while trying to find a way to get quick money. *Daffy may be a Fuegian streamer duck, as he shares most of the same coloration and says that he can't fly (usually by saying that he's "not that kind of duck"), which is a defining trait of a streamer duck. *In "Off Duty Cop" he got arrested for impersonating a police officer. **In fact Daffy has broken the law more than anyone else on the show. *Instead of being sworn enemies with Bugs, their relationship is more civilized in the show. *Daffy and Bugs are the only two characters that appear in every episode. *Daffy's middle name is "Sheldon," but he prefers using the name "Armando." *Daffy's birthday is April 17th, a reference to his debut in an old Looney Tunes cartoon, Porky's Duck Hunt. *Daffy's favorite color is "Dusty Rose". *Daffy goes to bed every night at 10:00 PM, except on New Years Eve, where he goes to bed at 8:30 PM (because "New Years is a holiday invented by the media"). *It was suggested in Beauty School that he is an expert in disguise. He disguised himself as Tina without anybody noticing him. Although Tina noticed him just fine. *He was known as Daffy Dork when he was in high school, revealed in Reunion. *In'' Fish and Visitors, it was revealed that he is suffering from Psoriasis, an autoimmune disease that appears on the skin. *Daffy was shown without any feathers in Devil Dog, after Taz ate them. *Even though Daffy seems weak and frail, he is shown to be stronger than he looks, after fighting with Foghorn Leghorn in The Foghorn Leghorn Story. This was again shown when he pushed a giant Air conditioner across the North Pole in ''A Christmas Carol. '' *According to Daffy, there was a volleyball scene cut from the episode, ''The Foghorn Leghorn Story ''and in result of this, Daffy sued the producers of the show. *There is a running gag where Daffy will print a new set of business cards when ever he gets an new job, such as becoming a liscensed cosmotologist or being a city council member. *Daffy has been arrested three times on The Looney Tunes Show. The first time was in ''Jailbird and Jailbunny, ''the second time in ''Off Duty Cop, ''and the third time in The Black Widow.'' *Daffy had a bit of a running gag in the form of producing horribly obvious counterfeit money. Once he tried to bribe a Postage worker with it, and a second time he tried to use it to pay for business cards at copy place, after his original cheque bounced. Yosemite Sam later tried to counterfeit money as well, by photocopying it at Copy Place, but was kicked out by Tina. *Daffy stands three and a half feet tall, according to Bugs in'' Customer Service.'' *He drives a "Parade Float", which appears to be a Volkswagen Type 2 "Better Known as a hippie van" with the back end sawed off to accomodate a giant paper-mache sculpture of himself, The Parade float is his prized possession, dispite being destroyed multiple times. *Daffy has had many jobs, but has never kept one for longer than a single episode. Some of his former occupations include: flight attendant, city council member, substitute college professor, hair dresser, U.S. Marine, CEO of Enorma Corp., model, manager of a customer service department for a cable service, and security guard. *In Spread Those Wings and Fly, a sign saying "Rabbit Season" is found in Daffy's closet. This is a reference to the original cartoons with Bugs and Elmer Fudd. This appearance indicates that he kept one of his signs, after so many years. *Daffy appears to be somewhat of a cross dresser as he can often be seen wearing dresses and caring women accessories. *It is revealed in "The Reunion", that two people have restraining orders against Daffy, however he seems to not care or obey them, as he stated "You can't restrain me, I go where I want.". *It is revealed in "The Shelf", that Daffy is not allowed back at the Y, and the reason why is a long story. *A bit of a running gag on the show is Daffy misspelling words when he's upset, such as him spelling wrong "R O N G", gone "G O N", in "O N", dead "D E D". Gallery LT_icons_Daffy_96x96.jpg Image:Speedy Sitting on Daffy's Vac.png|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales.|link=Best Friends Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide.|link=Best Friends Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball.|link=Members Only Image:Episode31.png|Daffy, at the gift shop notices there are no Daffy nameplates, but there are Darvin nameplates.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Episode32.png|Daffy says "what kind of a name is Darvin?" next to a kid named Darvin.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:CARE1005201100009841_005_1280x720.jpg|Daffy speaking to the courtroom judge.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-5-300x168.jpg|Daffy thinks Porky is lying in the courtroom.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-3-300x168.jpg|Daffy's first mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-2-300x168.jpg|Daffy's second mugshot.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs and Daffy Look at the Crusher.png|Bugs and Daffy look at Crusher, while looking for rocks.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Daffy's Cake.png|Daffy thinks Porky hid a shovel in the cake he brought.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Crusher Drives his Pickaxe in Bugs and Daffy's Chain.png|Crusher drives his pickaxe into Bugs and Daffy's chain.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Blonde Bugs and Daffy (3).png|The police officer sees no resemblance between the picture and a blonde version of Bugs and Daffy.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Tattoo Removal (2).png|Daffy removes Bugs' dynamite tattoo.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Looney103-6-300x168.jpg|Daffy gets driven home by Porky, after they were released from jail.|link=The Jailbird and Jailbunny Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Yosemite Sam insults him.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe.|link=The Fish and Visitors Image:Episode52.png|Daffy says that Lezah is a witch.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode53.png|Daffy adds a container of "weight gainer" into his protein shake.|link=Monster Talent Image:Episode55.png|Daffy says that the protein shake helps maintain his body.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_11.jpg|Daffy drives Gossamer to school in his duck truck.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_17.jpg|Daffy tries to teach Gossamer how to stand up for himself.|link=Monster Talent Image:651_27.jpg|Daffy showing Gossamer how to dance.|link=Monster Talent Image:Chainsaws on Fire.png|Daffy sets chainsaws on fire, telling Gossamer that it is a talent.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611164518.png|Daffy watching himself sing in his talent show on DVD.|link=Monster Talent Image:Daffy's 3D Glasses Shattered.png|Daffy's 3D glasses shatter, due to a high note.|link=Monster Talent Image:Snapshot20110611165222.png|Daffy reading someone else's mail, illegally.|link=Reunion Image:Episode61.png|Daffy crying, because of the pepper spray.|link=Reunion Image:Episode63.png|Daffy says as soon as he makes a counterfeit passport, he's going to Mexico.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220321.png|Daffy in high school.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215536.png|Daffy dresses up as a cowboy.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215549.png|Daffy dresses up as in a military.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610215602.png|Daffy dresses up as Batman.|link=Reunion Image:Snapshot20110610220436.png|Daffy accidentally falls into the fruit punch.|link=Reunion Snapshot20110622230314.png|Daffy at the golf course at Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110622232149.png|Daffy shrinks after being in the water for too long.|link=Casa de Calma Image:Snapshot20110626163614.png|Back at Bugs' House, Daffy is watching a horror movie.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells Taz to scram, he bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163633.png|After Daffy tells him to scram, Taz bites the recliner chair.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163735.png|Daffy gets scared, as Taz glares at him.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163746.png|Taz roars at Daffy.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163804.png|As Daffy tries to get the phone, Taz bites it.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163820.png|Daffy locks himself in his closet.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163927.png|Daffy runs out of the closet, with Taz still growling.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626163958.png|Daffy making a for sale sign.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626171057.png|Daffy with no feathers.|link=Devil Dog Image:1303741488.jpg|Daffy and Tina in a limo Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png|Daffy in the introduction.|link=The Looney Tunes Show Image:Daffy Duck's Ending Scene.png|Daffy after the credits.|link=Monster Talent Snapshot20110807222059.png Snapshot20110807222056.png Snapshot20110807222024.png Snapshot20110807222011.png|Daffy in "Tasmanian Meltdown" Snapshot20110807222003.png Snapshot20110807221945.png Let let my self be vunerable with you!.jpg He is leaving?.jpg He does not like it when you do that.jpg Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg So whats up dude?.jpg|" S'up man? " Is favotite passion!.jpg Spit. laugh.jpg Popcorn?.jpg|Daffy watching a war movie with Tina's nephew, Zachary. Yay!i got him!.jpg TheWizard1-copy.png|Daffy in the Merrie Melodie "The Wizard" Mcd profiles daffy.jpg Daffy Season 2.JPG Daffymoney.jpg|Some of Daffy's blatantly obvious counterfeit money at Copy Place Snapshot20110726095605.png|Daffy laughing at Tina Snapshot20110708002553.png|Daffy playing Foghorn Leghorn. Snapshot20110902210927.png|Daffy sleeping S3E13 (28).jpg S3E13 (24).jpg S3E13 (18).jpg S3E13 (13).jpg Piolet Daffy - Spread Those Wings & Fly.jpg Tina kisses Daffy.png Looneylineup1.jpg Blogdaffy.jpg Daffy & Lola - Dear John.png Lola's Revelation.png Snapshot20110902212105.png|Daffy's temporary beak job Snapshot20110902212047.png Greedy Daffy.PNG Cool Daffy.PNG Daffy 2.PNG Daffy.PNG Daffy Bored.PNG Fresh Bite.PNG|Daffy in a toothpaste commercial. Bass Solo.PNG Daffy Is The Number 1 Mom.PNG|The #1 Mom Is Daffy Duck. Daffy Stealing Elmer's Grilled Chese.PNG|Daffy Stealing Elmer's grilled cheese. S.t patricks day.jpg Duffy 212x406.png Tumblr_lnwwkns7n61qhansmo1_400.gif Category:Characters